Demon of My Dreams (ReVamped)
by tachiequillsluv
Summary: Humans and demons have been at war for as long as the two could remember. When the demons Prophecy seems to be coming true, the results are ones that the two never even saw coming. SasuNaru, ItaKyuu. Yaoi, Boyxboy. MPreg ReVamped version from my old account coldndrowning911
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! That's right it's a brand new story and one that a lot of you have asked me about! The ReVamped version of Demon of My Dreams! Now before everyone gets all super excited, I have decided to COMPLETELY revamp this story. The whole plot line is going to be different, it's more so like it's more of a completely different story. But I want to have a similar feeling as the last one, but with also a serious tone to it.

Anyways, without further ado, here's the first chapter of Demon of My Dreams (ReVamped)!

The war between demons and humans have been ongoing since the first civilization of humans came into existence. The demons all followed one leader, the Nine-Tailed Demon, the strongest of all demons. And the humans all followed the Uchiha bloodline, the only humans to have evolved with a special power to tame demons, the Sharingan. But of course, there has never been a human strong enough to subdue a Nine-tailed.

The current battle between the humans and demons involved The current head Uchiha, Fugaku and the head Nine-Tailed, Minato. The current battle has entered it's 9th day of constant fighting. The battlefield was bloody and littered with bodies, patches of grass burnt from explosions.

Minato was currently gathered in his base on the west side of the battlefield, looking over his map of the field, working with his current tactiations on how to go about the stubborn Uchiha's. "Looks like we have to do our Plan Z, don't we?" He darkly chuckled.

The two unnamed Nara demons gave each other worried looks. The Nara's were a type of demon that wasn't very strong physically, or even magically, but their intelligence was one to be reckoned with. "W-what should we tell Kushina?"

Kushina was Minato's mate and second in command. She was a Six-Tailed demon, but had the fiery personality of a Nine-Tailed, sending other demons running with their tails tucked between their legs.

"We'll have to hide the kits." She walked into the room the minute she heard Minato say Plan Z. She walked to Minato's side, grabbing his hand and looking at the two Nara' with confidence.

They bowed and saluted. "We will inform Iruka of his new duties immediately!" The two quickly scuttled out of the room.

As soon as the two were alone, they dropped their superior act and Kushina cried into his chest, Minato comforting her tightly.

"I can't believe we're doing this, Minato." Kushina looked up at her mate, tears streaming from her deep blue eyes. "If one step is miscalculated, you can destroy our entire kingdom."

The two of them looked at the map and watched Plan Z magically unfold in front of them.

Plan Z consisted of Minato using his Rasengan, a powerful, concentrated amount of magic, shaped into a physical orb. The amount of magic could instantly disintegrate a single target with no external damage to the environment. But used as an area attack, will destroy miles of land, and anyone else in their path. Kushina was going to be the distraction, keeping Fugaku distracted while Minato charged up his magic.

Minato held onto her tightly. "If worse comes to worse, at least Kyuubi and Naruto will be safe."

Kushina chuckled lightly. "Yes, they will rise and become powerful leaders." She smiled up at him.

"Kyuubi and Naruto are ready for Iruka's." One of their maids came in.

Kushina and Minato walked out of the room to see their sons, Kyuubi and Naruto.

Kyuubi the older one, who looked to be like an 8-year-old boy in his human form, had shoulder length fiery red hair that was currently let loose of it's normally tied up ponytail. He had sharp, dark blue, almost green, eyes that were currently half-lidded, just being awoken from his sleep. He had four deep whisker scars in his human form and his canine teeth a teeny bit over his bottom lip.

Naruto, the younger one, who looked to be a 5-year-old boy in his human form, had short,bright golden hair, wild and untamed. He also had light blue eyes that shone with curiosity. He had three light whisker scars on his cheeks.

While Kyuubi looked angry, pouting as he glared up at his parents, Naruto was staring up at them, curious as to why he was awoken.

Kushina kneeled down so she was eye level with her sons, she held out her arms and beckoned them to come closer. "Daddy and I have to go out to battle tomorrow, and you two are going to be training with Iruka while we fight. As soon as the fighting is over, Daddy and I will send our horses to come get you."

Kyuubi stared at his mom, a feeling of dread and sadness washing over him. Naruto nodded excitedly, not realizing the seriousness of the conversation. "We're going to Iruka's?! Yay! I can go play outside! Kyuu, we can go outside!"

"Naruto!" Kyuubi shouted. Naruto's excitement soon left and soon tears were pooling in his eyes and he began to cry.

"Hey now, guys." Minato kneeled down next to Kushina and looked at the two boys. "You two have to be nice to each other, We're not sure when we'll be back so you two have to take care of each other now and be the best brothers you can be."

Kyuubi looked down at Naruto who was sniffling and rubbing his eyes before sighing and wrapping him in his arms. The blonde cuddled up to his brother and smiled brightly.

Minato and Kushina smiled lovingly at their sons. "Now, we love you both very much. And be good for Iruka!" She kissed the both of their heads, Minato following her actions.

The maid led the two demons outside to the carriage and it wasn't long before Kushina was crying in Minato's arms. Minato comforted her, his own tears falling from his eyes. They saw from the entrance to their home base as the carriage that held their children began to leave. As it got farther and farther away, until it was out of sight, Minato reluctantly let go of Kushina.

"Let's get some rest. Hopefully, tomorrow will be the last time we fight for awhile."

The next morning at dawn, Minato and his men got ready to go out into battle. As they drew near to the actual field where the fighting took place, he could see Fugaku's army in the further distance.

"I'll keep his attention, remember, when the opportunity presents itself, strike him!" Kushina whispered as she stalked up beside him. Minato nodded once before the sound of horns rung throughout the land and the sounds of men and demons shouting filled the air. Minato watched as his men were faster and currently seemed stronger as they ran forward to towards the humans. He smirked when he used his powerful seeing to focus on Fugaku's face which was currently sneering as he watched his men get slaughtered. As he saw Fugaku follow his men into battle, he followed Fugaku's example and ran chuckling into battle.

As the day went on, the battle was becoming more and more heated. One by one, men and demons fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Kushina kept up the distraction, Fugaku easily getting swept up in the moment at an easy attack on the Nine-Tails' mate.

TIme went on, and Fugaku noticed something suspicious about the Six-Tails move. He paused in his chasing after the she-demon to quickly assess the layout. In his peripheral, he noticed the Nine-Tails building up energy, stealthy following behind the duo. Fugaku smirked as he realized the sneak attack that was falling upon them. He stopped in his tracks and Minato smirked as he felt the Rasengan fully formed in his hands.

Fugaku let out a whistle before turning to look over his shoulder and smirk darkly at Minato.

Minato raised a brow, but quickly sped up, aiming his Rasengan to the Uchiha. Just as he was a mere seven feet away, a small dark blur came and stopped behind the man.

Minato's step faltered as there appeared a boy to be about ten, standing behind Fugaku, a long and slim katana wielded in his hands. He had long, jet black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. He had pale skin and dark tear troughs underneath his eyes. His eyes, Minato's own eyes widened as he saw those dark red eyes, the pupils shaped into a thick, three blade fan. Too entranced by the those eyes, he didn't see the small Uchiha speedily run and swing at the demon's legs. Minato cried out in pain and fell to the ground, the Rasengan in his hand fizzling out as the magic gathered into it was dispelled.

Kushina, turned at the scream, not having realized that Fugaku stopped a few yards back. "Minato!" She screamed out and ran back towards her mate.

Again the boy appeared, his eyes meeting Kushina's, and she was quickly hypnotized. The boy ran towards her and with another quick swipe, cut her own legs. Kushina was sent flying, the momentum bringing her to land almost next to Minato.

The two looked into each other's eyes, both of them still in shock about what they've seen. "The Prophecy." The two whispered to each other in unison. The two both began to smile and Minato wriggled himself closer to Kushina, reaching out and holding her hand.

"Looks like I have defeated this Nine-Tails! We are safe!" Fugaku shouted with a sinister grin. He turned to one his generals. "You! What do we know about any possible heirs?"

"From all the intel we've collected, there seems to be no heirs." The general responded.

Fugaku stared at him before laughing maniacally, walking towards Minato. "You've finally lost, demons! There didn't need to BE a final Sharingan as long as the Nine-Tails is killed!" He laughed again as he rested his leg on top of his chest. "Now, after showing off your heads to all the rest of the demons there, and them running in fear, we can easily exterminate all the demons riding this world of filth."

Kushina began to giggle at Fugaku's words, already a feeling of relief keeping her calm. Minato began to chuckle as well, and soon the two were laughing loudly.

Fugaku's anger boiled, his face turning a bright red at the two demons were dying underneath him, laughing. "Enough of this! Itachi!" Immediately, the boy from earlier appeared next to Fugaku, looking at the two of them in disgust. "Get rid of them!" Fugaku turned around and began to walk off. Itachi raised his katana but then he stopped.

Minato and Kushina smiled warmly at him. Itachi frowned at the weird feeling inside his chest. The two demons whispered something to him and he closed his eyes, feeling terrified. With a quick thrust downwards, he beheaded the two demons.

Fugaku was surprised at how quick Itachi got the job done. He turned around and gathered the two head's into his hands. "Now let's go show them our victory!"

So, how do you guys like it? I'm actually really excited bout how thisis going to turn out!

As always, if you guys liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I' so excites to be rewriting this story. The beginning is starting out slow and this chapter is a little short but that should change very soon!

So without further ado, here' the next chapter of Demon of My Dreams (ReVamped)

Deep within the forest that separates demons from humans, a small two-story cottage stood, just within the borders of the demon's land. The demons have become scattered across the land ever since the outcome of the war, eleven years ago.

The occupants of the cottage were gathered at a small, round table in the back garden. The two Nine-Tailed demon heirs sat looking at their mentor.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm bored!" The now sixteen-year old Naruto, whined, resting his chin on the table and looking up at his teacher and guardian.

"Yeah Iruka, we're bored." The nineteen-year old Kyuubi said, head in his hands.

Iruka, a sensible and well-educated demon, rolled his eyes at his two adoptive sons. "Learning magic is not boring."

"It is when you're teaching." Kyuubi remarked with a snicker. Naruto laughed once, sitting up in his seats.

Iruka glared down at the two of them, hands on his hip. "Making sure the two of you get the basics of magic is hard work. You never listen."

"Cause you never show us the magic, Iruka!" Naruto said. "It's always a lecture."

Iruka blushed and turned away from them. "You two know I'm not that good at magic. It's easier if I can just teach you the technique and you guys practice."

Kyuubi crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Iruka pointedly. "So why don't we find another demon who can show us practical part of magic."

"Because it's too dangerous!" Iruka shouted. Kyuubi and Naruto looked at him in shock at his outburst. He lightly cleared his throat. "Plus, I'm not sure who to trust anymore. Some of these demons will turn you over to the Uchiha's just to save their own self."

The two stayed quiet. Naruto looked up and smiled at Iruka. "Can you tell us the story of The Prophecy?"

Kyuubi looked up at him, excited. "Yeah, we can finish the lesson later!"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "You two should know it by heart by now. I tell it you almost everyday."

"We don't care!" The two shouted in unison, giggling.

Iruka couldn't help but smile and he put his hands up in surrender before sitting down with them. "Alright, here it goes.

The Prophecy is a tale written by the Gods. The Gods agreed that Demons and Humans will always be at war together. Only the strongest of each species will survive, for demons, that is the Nine-Tails."

Kyuubi laughed in triumph, giving Naruto a smirk.

"And for humans, that is the Uchiha's."

Both Naruto and Kyuubi booed at the sound of the name.

"The Gods agreed that this will be their fate until," he paused and looked at the two them, causing then both to look at him, anxious. "The strongest Nine-Tails is born and the strongest Uchiha as well. Together the two will bring about peace.

For the humans, a boy of ten will carry the Amerestu Sharingan,the eyes of Sharingan has the power to slow down time for demons, allowing them to restrain and mentally tame a demon. , For demons. The Nine-Tailed fox of burgundy hay, will be the bearer of life. The two will unite and create life, the first human-demon hybrid."

Iruka paused with a sigh. "Demons all around believe we are in the times of The Prophecy due to the fact that your father, Minato, was defeated in battle."

Naruto let out a sigh. "I love that story."

"Alright you two, we won't continue our lesson today."

Kyuubi and Naruto shouted excitedly.

Iruka smirked at them. "Don't get excited just yet. You're going to have to do your chores. Starting with cleaning up the study."

The two groaned in disappointment. "Seriously, Iruka?!" Kyuubi screeched.

"Yes, yes! Now get to it!" Iruka shooed them from the table and they walked into the cottage, grumbling all the way.

The study was messy from their last session of practicing magic. Books and scrolls littered the floor along with various debris.

Naruto groaned louder as he walked into the room first. "This is going to take forever!"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and pushed past his brother into the room. "Quit your complaining, it's not that bad." He picked up a book and placed it back onto the bookshelf. "See?"

"Yeah. One down, a thousand more to go!" Naruto picked up a couple books on the floor next to him and walked over to place them on the same bookshelf.

"That's the spirit, Naru-chan!" He encouraged. He snickered when Naruto glared at him.

The two worked in silence for about fifteen minutes until Naruto let out a dreamy sigh.

"I can't wait until The Prophecy comes true."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Naruto who was leaning against the lone desk in the room, staring out the window. "Why's that?"

Naruto blinked and turned to face his older brother. "Because I'll be the hero that the demons and humans need."

Kyuubi stared at him before letting out a snort. "You think The Prophecy is about you?"

Naruto looked at him like he grew two heads. "Yeah. Who else would it be?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Um, duh, me."

"You? I don't think so."

"Oh yeah? And why do you think its you?"

"A fox the color of hay? Its obviously me. I'm blonde, blonde is the same color as hay."

"It's _burgundy_ hay, Naruto. Burgundy is a reddish-brown. That's closer to my color."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah right, Kyuubi. You're fur is practically neon red. It's definitely not you. And besides, you're not the type of person whose aura screams peace."

Kyuubi felt himself starting to get annoyed and a little hurt at his brother's words. He knew it wasn't Naruto's intention to hurt him but the feeling was still there.

"And the bearer of life? We watched you in the garden." Naruto began to laugh. "Everything you touched died."

Kyuubi growled. "Yeah, and you know what else The Prophecy says? That its a _strong_ Nine-Tails. And _you_ , little brother, are _nothing_ near strong." His words were laced with anger and Naruto looked at him in shock. "You're not good at any magic! Nine-Tails are supposed to be born exceptionally strong and you go against all physics and be the weakest ones in all of history!"

"Kyuu," Naruto started to whine, tears already pricking at his eyes. He wiped at them with his hands.

Kyuubi crossed his arms over his chest and smirked down at his little brother. "See? You're already crying and I only was stating the truth. The Prophecy could never be about someone as weak as you."

Naruto stared at him hurt, before starting to cry. He ran out of the room and out the front door of the cottage.

Kyuubi watches from his place in the study as Naruto transformed into his demon fox form and sprinted out of sight from the cottage. "What a baby." He said, shaking his head and going back to cleaning up the study.

So, how did you guys all like it? Like I mentioned, the chapters should get longer in time the more the plot unravels.

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, so this is an extremely short chapter and I apologize for that, but I do have a plan for this story and unfortunately, that means short beginning chapters. But don't worry, it'll get longer in the future.

So without further ado, here's the next chapter of A Demon of My Dreams ReVamped!

Naruto ran for what felt like days but in reality, was only about a couple of hours. In his fox form, he made it pretty far from Iruka's cottage.

He finally began to slow down, realizing he had already left the familiar territory of the forest that demons had fled to. On the way, he passed by plenty of abandoned houses that once held demons but were now just reminders of the tragic defeat that happened those eleven years ago.

He paused in his walking, from where he was, he could see in the very far off distance, the battlefield where his father and mother had died. He sat on his haunches and waved his multiple tails forlornly.

He very rarely ever ran this far from Iruka's place when him and Kyuubi fought, to be honest, this was the farthest he probably ever got on his own.

Just when he was about to turn around and try to hopelessly find his way back, or at least get close enough for when Iruka and Kyuubi go looking for him it won't take them very long, a very delightful smelled wafted through the air.

Naruto carefully debated in his head whether or not he should follow his nose or just head back to Iruka and Kyuubi. It didn't take him long to make up his mind. With a determined foxy grin, he followed his nose towards the smell.

Sasuke Uchiha, aged eighteen, scowled for the umpteenth time today when his brother, Itachi Uchiha, aged twenty-one, stopped his horse. He pulled the reins on his own steed and waited for his brother's orders. "What are we doing?"

Itachi rolled his eyes at his brother's impatience before dismounting. "We're stopping to eat and rest."

"Rest?" Sasuke scoffed. "We've only been riding for three hours!" Despite his words of protest, he also climbed off his own horse and started to take out his stuff.

"Listen Sasuke, demon hunting is very serious. Even small demons are more powerful than us humans. We need to be at tip top shape at all times." Itachi took out his fire starting kit once he determined a good place for a fire pit. "Go look for some sticks to burn."

Sasuke mumbled to himself as he made his way into the forest. It didn't take him very long to find a decent amount of kindling. He threw it at his brother's feet and slumped onto a log as he watched his brother start a fire.

"You brought the fish that father told us to bring, right?" Itachi asked his little brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Hn." He went into his bag and pulled out the two fresh fish that were caught just before they left for their little quest.

Their father, Fugaku, wanted the two brother's to become the proud leaders of the Uchiha clan, making sure that they were exceptionally skilled at the art of demon hunting.

Now that the demon population has dwindled to less than half of what the population use to be, humans were slowly beginning to expand their territory. The Uchiha's were taking this advantage to exterminate demons, take their land and sell it to people for a very large profit.

The two brother's were assigned to go just past the edge of the territory to do some surveying and to exterminate any demon they may come in contact with.

"Thanks." Itachi replied as Sasuke handed him the fish. He set up a spit and kebabed the meat onto it and placed it over the fire, turning it slowly. The two brother's watched in silence as the fish started to cook.

There was rustling from the bushes and both brother's sat up, alerted. Itachi nodded to Sasuke as he began to pull out a weapon.

Both were surprised as a fox jumped out of the bushes and stared at the two humans in curiosity.

Both pairs of dark eyes widened at the sight. "Is that a-?" Sasuke looked up at his older brother, unable to form the words.

"A Nine-Tails." He managed to finish for him.

 **So, despite how short it was, how did you guys like it? As a reminder, which I'm pretty sure I've mentioned before, this is going to be different than the intentions of my original storyline so things will be a lot different.**

 **As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!**

 **~tachiequillsluv**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, another chapter in a timely matter and this time, it's longer! Not by much, unfortunately, but small progress is still progress right? So, a little bit of point of view switching in this chapter which will become more common throughout the story's progression. Not too much of Iruka and Kyuubi's at first but that'll change later on.

Anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter of Demon of My Dreams!

"A Nine-Tails." Itachi repeated himself as he stared at the demon who was sitting innocently in front of them.

The little fox stood up and took a step forward and both brothers got into a defensive position,scaring the fox who ran back to the cover of the bushes.

"He seems scared." Sasuke stated, slightly confused.

Itachi nodded, relaxing his stance. "It seems so. He looks like he isn't even fully matured."

The fox came back out, head poking out between the branches. A leaf was stuck to its face and it tried to paw it off.

Sasuke snorted as the fox struggled with the leaf. He took a step towards it.

The fox stopped, staring at Sasuke warily.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting it for you." Sasuke said out loud, unsure if the fox could even understand him. He took another step and the fox stayed in place, his look turning into one of curiosity. Finally, Sasuke managed to reach him and he gently brushed the leaf off the fox.

Once the leaf was on the ground, the fox stared at it before, without any warning, running towards the fire.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted.

Both Uchiha's were surprised when the fox ran straight past Itachi and lunged over the flames, grabbing a fish and landing safely on the other side of the fire.

They watched the fox munch happily on the fish, wagging it's tails in happiness.

"What should we do with it?" Sasuke turned to look up at his older brother.

Itachi sighed. "I think we should present it to father before making any rash decisions. Its a young demon and wasn't raised by its parents. It may not know the power that it holds within itself."

Sasuke nodded. "Agreed." He walked over to the Nine-Tailed and crouched down. He reached out his arm, his hand hovering above the fox's head. The fox gave Sasuke no mind, keeping himself occupied with the fish.

Sasuke looked back to his brother who gave him a shrug. He let out a breath and placed his hand on top of the fox's head. It didn't respond and slowly, he began to pet the soft and silky fur of the fox's head.

"He seems to like you." Itachi stated as he nodded his head at the wagging tails of the fox.

Sasuke smiled down at the fox and Itachi was surprised by the emotion. "I think I may like him too."

"Don't get too attached,Sasuke." Itachi's voice was laced with concern. "Father will most likely have it executed. I don't want you to be disappointed."

Sasuke carefully picked up the fox who didn't even struggle, instead cuddling into Sasuke's chest. "You don't think we could convince Father to keep it?"

Itachi shook his head. "But for you baby brother, I'll try."

Sasuke nodded.

With a sigh, Itachi ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, we might as well head back, we should make it a little after night fall."

The two brother's began to pack up their stuff and start the journey back.

"Kyuubi!" Iruka shouted at the red-head who was currently in his room, spread out on his bed. "How can you say something like that to him!"

Kyuubi glared at his teacher. "Why are you always defending him? He insulted me first! You're always sticking up for him and never me! This is why he acts like such a baby!"

"I am not always sticking up for him!" Iruka glared back, hands on his hips. "He's always been more sensitive. You can defend yourself and you can get pretty mean when you're angry. You need to be the older brother and know when not to fight pointless battles."

Kyuubi pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's just so annoying!"

Iruka's eyes softened. "I know, but you two are the only family you got and you need to be there for each other. You don't know the kind of trouble you guys can be in if ever a human finds you."

Kyuubi stayed silent before letting out a breath. "You're also our family too, Iruka."

He smiled at the red-head. "Thank you."

Kyuubi smirked at him. "Don't worry, Naruto will come back in a few hours once he gets hungry. He's never that far from home. He just wants us to go out and carry him home."

Iruka laughed. "Yeah, that's true. I'll be making dinner in an hour or so. The smell will bring him back. We can wait until then. Now, while you have the time, you should really catch up on that studying."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

"We're stopping here. We'll rest for the night and try again early tomorrow morning." Itachi stopped his horse and climbed off. He looked back at Sasuke for confirmation but couldn't help but feel himself warm at the sight.

Sasuke was on top of his horse, the fox bundled up in his unic, his little golden head poked out of the neck hole, looking around excitedly.

The two Uchiha's were on the trek home when a group of demons were camped out in the area of the path towards their kingdom. Any other day, the two would not hesitate to take down the lowly demons but with the important Nine-Tails in their possession, they didn't want to run into any trouble and redirected their path.

"We're not continuing?" Sasuke asked confused.

Itachi shook his head and began to take out his stuff, getting ready to set up for the night. "That detour made us back track an hour. It'll be another three or four hours. We can leave as the sun rises."

"Alright." Sasuke carefully got off his horse and took his own stuff off.

The two set up their camp in a comfortable silence. The fox watching them curiously.

"You really like him, don't you?" Itachi inquired after catching Sasuke smiling at the fox for the tenth time.

"Huh?" Sasuke tried to play dumb, a slight blush on his cheeks. "No, it's not that. It's just I've never had a pet or anything. It's different."

Itachi gave him a knowing smirk. "Sure it is." He stood up straight, stretching out his limbs. "We'll I'm gonna head to bed. Remember, as soon as the sun rises." He went inside his tent.

Sasuke quickly finished setting up his tent and called the fox inside. He lied down, the fox staring at him by his side. "Night." He mumbled to the fox before closing his eyes to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes sprung open and he sat up quickly in his sleeping bag. He turned to see a blonde teen sitting cross-legged next to him, a mischievous grin on his face. "Wh-who are you?!"

Naruto's grin grew bigger. "Naruto Uzumaki, Nine-Tailed demon, at your service!"

So, how did you guys like it? It wasn't _too_ short, right? Next we'll finally get more into plotline and then the drama will begin to unfold and the romance will soon begin!

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, it's been awhile I know! I'm just so busy I'm trying to write as much as I can and sometimes that only means a sentence or two a day if even that. And it's not that long of a chapter so I still feel bad about it! Hopefully there's enough drama though that you'll be okay with it, haha.

Anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter of Demon of My Dreams ReVamped!

Iruka paced nervously in the living room, mumbling to himself. Kyuubi sat on the couch, legs propped up with his chin resting in between his knees. He watched Iruka, a sense of worry sitting heavy in his stomach.

"Iruka?" Kyuubi's voice sounded small. It reminded Iruka of when he had to break the news to him about his parents. "When can we go out looking for him?"

It was close to midnight, if not already, and there was no sign of Naruto. As time went on, it just made Iruka more panicked. "I'm not sure, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi watched while Iruka started to pace again. Worry was soon replaced by irritation and he felt himself glare at the older demon. When Iruka passed him again, he growled out his anger, making Iruka stop to look at him. "Why aren't we going out there and looking for him?! His stupid ass is probably lost and crying. Let's go!"

Iruka shook his head. "One of us has to stay here in case he comes back." He bit his lip nervously and turned to give Kyuubi a disappointed look. "And I'd prefer that to be you."

"What?!" He screeched, standing up. "I'm stronger than you! If he's in real danger, I can protect him!"

"I understand that Kyuu, but-"

"So why can't I go?!"

Iruka let out a sigh before sitting down on the couch next to the red-haired demon. "You have to understand, you and him are the last of the Nine-Tails. If you go out there, and if, God forbid, that Naruto is in danger, they would be prepared to capture you too. If I go, I'm just a simple dolphin demon, not a threat to anyone. And I have a few tricks up my sleeve that can get Naruto out of danger. So please, Kyuubi, please stay here and wait for him." He placed his hand on his knee.

Kyuubi stared at Iruka's hand before pushing it off angrily and stomping to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Iruka let out a tired sigh before standing up and heading out the door to find Naruto.

oOoOo

Sasuke stared at the blonde haired boy that just appeared in front of him. "N-Naruto?" He reached out a hand and placed it on top of the boy's hair.

Naruto laughed out loud at Sasuke's wariness. "I won't bite. Much." He smirked at Sasuke who was still slightly in shock.

Sasuke shook his head before glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto stared at him, staying silent before answering him. "I ran away."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions. I don't know anything about you. Well except your name, Sasuke. But not even your last name."

"Fine." Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm here with my older brother, Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes widened. "U-Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, Uchiha."

Naruto looked him up and down before letting out a nervous laugh. "Okay, well listen, I'm thankful for the food and everything. But, I have to get going. My teacher is probably worried, I've been gone since afternoon and it's way past midnight now so, I'm going to get going." He made a move to get up but Sasuke stopped him by grabbing onto his arm.

"Wait, why did you run away?"

"Sasuke." Itachi interrupted, poking his head through the opening of the tent. "There's a demonic presence getting closer, doesn't seem like a threat but i'm going to be taking the necessary precautions." He left the tent quickly.

"See, that's probably him right now." Naruto nervously looked at the hand that was still on his arm. "So, I'm going to go."

"Wait, don't you want to be friends?" Sasuke tried to bait him.

Naruto perked up. He overheard Sasuke's and Itachi's earlier conversation, despite them whispering to themselves, on how they wanted to use him but Sasuke never mentioned anything about making a friendship. "Friends? Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, so tell me why you ran away."

Naruto relaxed in his hold and Sasuke finally let go of his arm, trusting in Naruto not to run away. "Well see, we have this prophecy in the demon world, so I was talking with my bro-"

"Naruto!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked towards the tent opening at the voice. They then looked at each other.

"Naruto! Hurry up, we have to go!"

"Iruka?" Naruto whispered to himself. He quickly scrambled out of the tent, Sasuke cursing as he failed to grab onto him in time. "Iruka!" He shouted back as he reached the tent.

"Not so fast, Naruto." Itachi was in front of him in an instant and Naruto turned his fearful gaze up.

Itachi's eyes were blood red, the center black with a thick three bladed fan in the center. Naruto stared into those eyes, unable to move and unable to hear Iruka's cries. He didn't notice Itachi reaching for a burlap sack until his trance was broken when all he saw was black from inside the bag.

oOoOo

Kyuubi was once again staring up at the ceiling. It has been a few hours since Iruka left to chase after Naruto but so far, there has been nothing. He managed to calm his anger down, only worry making him sick. Something wasn't sitting right with him and he couldn't figure out what.

He sat up and stared at his closed door. One of them should've been back by now. He slowly got up and walked out of his bedroom door. He headed towards the front door and reached out for the handle only to jump back as Iruka rushed through it.

"Kyuubi!" Iruka's voice was panicked as he tried to control his breathing.

"Where's Naruto?" He didn't see his little brother anywhere. He could already tell that whatever news Iruka had, it wasn't going to be good. He felt his stomach drop as he could already feel the tears begin to sting his eyes. "Where is he?"

"The Uchiha's have him."

So how did you guys like it? Suspenseful enough? I hope so!

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! And it hasn't been too long either!

We're finally getting closer and closer to the romance aspect of this story. I'm really excited that I decided to redo this story cause I think it has so much potential compared to my old version.

So, without further ado, here's the next chapter of Demon of My Dreams!

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, only to squint quickly as bright light prevented him from seeing. He opened one eye, and then the other to view his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was that he was suspended in a metal cage. He looked up to see Itachi. Behind him, he sae Sasuke on his horse, giving him a small smile.

He realized with mild surprise that he was in his fox form. He whined in discomfort, hoping to be released so he could find his way back home.

"Itachi." He heard Sasuke call out to his older brother. "Shouldn't we stop and let him out?"

Itachi scoffed at his little brother's words "And risk him running away? No, I don't think so."

Sasuke frowned as he stared at Naruto, suspended off the side of his brother's horse. "I think he might be hurting."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "He's only whining because he wants to get out. Nothing happened to him, Sasuke."

They continued their journey in silence, Naruto giving Sasuke pleading looks, wanting to be let out. The younger raven tried his best to ignore the demon fox but couldn't help but to give him concerned looks.

"We're almost home. You can see the castle once we get over this hill." Itachi voiced looking down at Naruto.

The demon fox looked out from between the bars of his cage, only being able to see the grass of the hill.

It wasn't long before they reached the top, and Naruto's eyes widened in awe as he looked down at the castle before them.

The highest point of the castle towered high above the town that surrounded the castle. There were high walls that surrounded the town, guards posted every couple hundred feet, weapons ready.

Naruto watched as he could just barely make out the people walking throughout the streets, along with horse drawn carriages.

"Almost there." Itachi commented, stopping his horse as he looked towards Sasuke.

"And then it's just a matter of what to do with Naruto." Sasuke once again looked down at the cage, a look of sadness overcoming his face.

"Well we can't push off the inevitable forever. Let's ride on." Itachi didn't wait for a response from his brother as he started to continue down the hill.

OoOoO

Kyuubi woke up in a panicked state. He sat up quickly, holding his head with a groan. He looked around to see he was in his room and from the light shining through his window, it was morning.

He vaguely remembered Iruka coming home to tell him the news of Naruto's capture by the Uchiha's. He then remembered almost losing himself to the power of the Nine-Tails, trying to go after his little brother. And then he vaguely remembered Iruka trying to calm him down and that he would come up with a plan. But instead, he ignored his warnings, and also not seeing the simplest sleeping spell being casted onto him and then it all going black.

He threw his legs over the bed and angrily stomped towards his bedroom door. He grabbed the handle and pulled, only to step back in surprise as Iruka was standing there.

"Have you calmed down? Because I have a plan to get back Naruto." Iruka started before Kyuubi got a chance to speak.

Kyuubi gave him a look of surprise. "Y-you did?"

Iruka crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. You really think I wouldn't figure out a way to save Naruto?"

Kyuubi frowned. "I guess not." He gave him a thoughtful look. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to infiltrate the Uchiha castle as demonologists. If we transform into our demon forms, we should make it to the edge of the forest a little after them if they left by dawn. Then we'll transform back and walk up to the gates, tell them we're demonologists and that we were tracking down a supposed Nine-Tails. Then, they'll allow us to see Naruto in which I'll place an illusion spell on him so when he transforms, it'll look like nine tails, but upon closer inspection it'll be eight and one just got split."

"Even still," Kyuubi interrupted. "They'll want to execute a demon as powerful as an Eight-Tails."

"That's where I'll need you to perform a wide-spread sleep spell so we can get him out of there safely. It'll be easier to do it on a whole castle then a village."

Kyuubi tapped his chin in thought before giving Iruka a smirk. "You know, I think it's just crazy enough to work."

"Well then, let's get ready to go. Don't want to waste any time." Iruka quickly ushered Kyuubi to get ready.

OoOoO

"Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha are here to report their findings." A guard at the front gates announced. "Prepare to open the doors!"

"Preparing to open the doors." Echoes throughout the wall, above and behind.

From his cage, Naruto watched as the huge metal gate opened, allowing the trio to walk in.

"Time to see father dearest." Sasuke said with an eye roll as they got closer to the castle.

Finally, they reached the castle doors where the guards and butlers greeted the Uchiha brothers with the utmost respect.

"Where's our father?" Itachi asked the head butler, Naruto's cage covered in his hand. "We need to speak to him immediately."

"He's in his study, sir." He bowed as the brother's passed.

"Let's go, Sasuke."

The two of them walked through the large foyer and up the grand staircase.

They walked the long, winding halls, the path easily memorized by the hundreds of times they travelled this way.

They reached a large, double, wooden door. A red and white Uchiha emblem painted onto the door. They stopped in front, and Itachi looked down at Sasuke.

"I'll do all the talking, okay?" Itachi gave him a stern look. "I want this to work out for you, little brother."

Sasuke said nothing, instead giving him a firm nod.

Itachi took a step forward and used the large metal knocker to knock on the door. The loud thumping could be heard echoing from behind the door.

"Come in."

So how did you guys like it? Next chapter they'll all finally be reunited and maybe we can start the romance? Haha, I don't actually think it'll be that soon.

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Been sometime since an update but its finally here! Hope everyone's having a decent new year's so far!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, we get to see a little interaction but things will just get better from here.

So without further ado, here's the next chapter of Demon of My Dreams!

* * *

With a small sigh, Itachi pushed the door open and walked into the large room. Sasuke stepped in behind him, closing the door.

"Itachi, Sasuke, how was your mission?" The voice of their father's deep, gruff voice came from above them.

Itachi tilted his head up to see his father looking down from the banister of the loft of the study. He bowed slightly. "We have something to show you father."

Sasuke followed after his brother, bowing as well but staying silent.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow as his sons stood up straight. "Is that so?"

"Yes, father." Sasuke replied immediately.

Fugaku hummed as he made his way towards the stairs. He stood in front of his two sons and gave the covered metal cage in Itachi's hand a raised eyebrow.

Itachi noticed his father's gaze and he glanced down at where Naruto was being held. "You should probably sit, father. What I show you, may shock you."

Fugaku sharply glared at his eldest son. "You don't think I can hold my composure?"

Itachi shook his head, mentally rolling his eyes. It was always a pissing contest with his father. "No, I didn't mean to imply disrespect. My apologies."

He stood up straighter and his glare turned into a smirk, "Alright, show me what you have there."

Itachi held up the cage and Sasuke quickly pulled the cloth that was covering off. They both stood quietly as their father examined what it was.

At first glance, Fugaku felt himself getting annoyed that his sons would bring him such a simple creature as a fox. He narrowed his eyes and upon further inspection, his eyes widened as he realized what it was. "A Nine-Tail?"

"Yes." Itachi responded.

"How did you-?" He trailed off, bending down to look at the small creature within the cage.

"It was actually pretty easy. It came to us and was easy to capture. I believe it's not a matured demon and doesn't even realize how powerful it is. It was raised without parents, after all." Itachi commented.

"Good." Fugaku commented. He stood back up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kill it."

"W-what?!" The two Uchiha brothers said in unison. "Why?" Sasuke whined further.

Fugaku scoffed. "If it's not realized its potential, why let it live till it does? Don't worry, you'll get the recognition for finding and killing the heir of the Nine-Tail."

Before either of them could reply, a knock interrupted them.

"Sir, a message for you." A guard announced through the door.

"Come in." Fugaku replied, turning his attention away from his sons.

Sasuke glared up at Itachi and gazed at Naruto who's eyes were widened.

"A pair of demonologists have come regarding information on a specific demon. They need to inform you on the danger it could bring."

"Very well, send them up." Fugaku nodded at the guard.

The three of them watched the guard leave the room. It was silent as the large doors closed behind him, causing an echo to fill in the silence.

"We should keep it." Sasuke suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Fugaku looked at his youngest son with mild concern while Itachi glared down at him.

"I-I think we should keep it." Sasuke repeated, stuttering at the intense gaze of his father.

"Explain."

"W-well, Itachi has the proper sharingan to control the Nine-Tail and with his help and guidance, I can develop my sharingan to his level as well. Then, we'd be able to control this Nine-Tail. And then we'd be feared by both demons and humans alike. We could easily dominate the world."

The two older Uchiha stared at him, both their faces blank. Itachi was quicker to recover from his younger brother's explanation. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you insane? That's a ridi-"

"That's a brilliant idea." Fugaku praised. He gazed back at the demon in the cage. "And with no parents, there's no chance of a retaliation for it's capture."

"The demonologists, sir!" Came the guard's voice. The doors opened and two men, a tanned older man with a scar across his nose and brunette hair pulled up high on his head and a younger pale man with bright green eyes and fiery red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, both dressed in white robes.

Itachi scanned the newcomers, at first trying to figure out why the older male was so familiar until his eyes stopped on the red head. He felt his heart beat start to speed up and his stomach started to flutter. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

The red head gave him a quick glance, his eyes locked onto the raven's before his gaze was back on Fugaku, a slight blush on his face.

"We're here to warn you of an escaped demon, my lord. He appears to be one of a Nine-Tails-" The brunette began.

"Yes!" Fugaku interrupted, taking the cage from out of Itachi's hands. "We have him right here!"

"Yes! That one! It's actually not-"

Fugaku held his hand up, silencing the man. "We have decided to take the demon. My sons will train to tame and control it where we will take over." He handed the cage back to Itachi and looked at the two men in front of him. "You may be dismissed now."

The brunette gave a panicked look to the red head as the guards started to walk towards them.

"Wait, m-my lord!" The red head spoke up.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow at the outburst. "Yes?"

"W-what if we could help your sons to take it?"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes, and squirmed an eyebrow up in thought. "Explain yourself."

"Well, me and my colleague," he gestured towards the brunette. "Are demonologists and can teach them spells that are common for demons to use and give them training in countering them."

Itachi glanced at the red head in awe before looking back towards his father. "Actually, I think he has a point. And, they seem to know more about this demon than we do. Perhaps they could teach the demon some spells as well?" The last part he looked towards the two men who gave him a confident nod.

Fugaku gave a smirk. "Alright, you've convinced me!" He clapped his hands together. "Now, introduce yourselves to your newest students!"

The two bowed towards the Uchiha brothers.

"Iruka Umino." The brunette said.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki." The red head also responded.

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Itachi looked down at Sasuke.

"Nothing." He shook his head. He gave a quick glance at his brother who had his gaze back on the two men. He then gave looked between Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Come now, let's get everyone settled in and then we shall celebrate this fine day!" Fugaku let out a hearty laugh before directing the guards to show their new guests where to stay

* * *

So, how did you guys like it? It was kind of short but I felt like it was a good place to end for this chapter.

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! Here's a new chapter for you all, hope you're excited! I got a little writer's block on this chapter after being able to crank out all those other chapters for my other stories.

Anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter of Demon of My Dreams!

oOooOooo

"Hello," everyone turned to look to see a man with a silver hair, an eyepatch and a face scarf walk into the study. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, Itachi and Sasuke's teacher, advisor, etc. I'll be showing you two," he nodded towards Iruka and Kyuubi. "Where you will be staying. Come, follow me."

"I'm going to take the Nine-Tails to my room." Sasuke quickly spoke up, taking the cage away from Itachi and heading out the door.

"Uh, is that such a good idea?" Kyuubi spoke up, looking worriedly towards where his brother was being taken away.

"Don't worry," Itachi gave the red head a charming smile. "The Nine-Tails is in good hands."

Kyuubi gave another worried glance as the large study doors closed before blushing under Itachi's smile. "O-okay."

"Yes, no need to worry, Kyuubi. The Uchiha's are very skilled at taming demons." Kakashi smiled.

"Yes Kyuubi, no need to worry." Iruka gave a half smile towards Kyuubi.

"Yes, very well then." Kakashi gave a clap of his hands, his eye closing and forming a half moon, indicating he was smiling. "Lord Uchiha, we'll join you for the celebration."

Fugaku dismissed them with a wave and a laugh and returned back to his loft above.

"Follow me!" Kakashi gave a grand gesture of his arm and led the other three out of the study.

"He's quite, exuberant, isn't he?" Kyuubi slowed his speed so he was casually keeping up with Itachi, leaving Iruka to walk with Kakashi. He watched the older Uchiha with a careful eye.

Itachi let out a snort, keeping his eyes forward as they followed behind the pair. "That's such an understatement."

Kyuubi giggled and Itachi gave him a small smile.

"So, demonologist, huh? What made you choose that profession?"

Kyuubi licked his lips nervously as he tried to come up with an answer. "Well, what made you choose being a Lord?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't choose being a Lord."

Kyuubi shrugged. "So you have your answer."

"Your family made you a demonologist?" Itachi was curious to know more about this mysterious redhead. His vague answers just piquing his interest further.

Kyuubi thought about what to say next, carefully. He didn't want to lie to this man but he also knew he couldn't reveal his true identity either. "Well, I was an orphan from when I was a boy. Iruka," he nodded towards the brunette who seemed to find Kakashi hilarious, his laughter filling the corridor. "He was very knowledgeable in demons so everything I know, I learned from him. And he knows a lot."

Itachi hummed, looking over Iruka before keeping his gaze back on the redhead who was paying more attention to the floor. He gave a small smile.

"Here we are!" Kakashi suddenly stopped, turning to face everyone. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room, there are two seperate beds and enough closet space. We figured on such short notice, one room close to Itachi's and my room would suffice. Of course in the future if we need to make different arrangements, we'll be sure to do so." He gave a look to Iruka who blushed under his gaze. "So, my room is over here." He pointed straight down the hallway where a closed door was. "Itachi's room is in that corner over there and Sasuke's room is right across from yours." He pointed each door out. "So come, let me show you your room."

Kakashi opened the door they were all standing close to.

Kyuubi and Iruka stared into the room in awe. It was a large room with two queen size canopy beds, neatly made up with pillows and blankets to spare. There were two sets of robes laid out on the beds, their new uniforms for while they were working for the Uchiha's.

"We know it's a bit empty but let us know if you will be needing anything else. It's very important that the Uchiha sons get this training so we'd like you to be as comfortable as possible." Kakashi stated as Iruka and Kyuubi walked further into the room.

"Oh, we'll definitely be comfortable here!" Kyuubi exclaimed before running and jumping onto the bed that he claimed as his.

"Kyuubi!" Iruka hissed. "Manners, please!"

Itachi chuckled at the redhead's playfulness, he found it adorable. "Please feel free to be yourselves. I'd appreciate it, honestly. The politeness I get from everyone can be a little," he paused, looking for the right word. "Pestering."

"And that's putting it lightly." Kakashi quickly spoke up. He clapped his hands together once more. "We'll leave you two alone for the moment. We'll be finishing up the preparations. There should be dinner clothes in the closet, as soon as the sun sets, we'll come to get you. Farewell!" He gave a light bow, Itachi following his actions before the two left the room.

As soon as the door closed and they heard the two walk away, Iruka let out a breath of relief. "I can't believe we got away with it. And how things went completely differently than what I expected." He rubbed his forehead still feeling disbelief.

Kyuubi crossed his arms behind his head and crossed his ankles, relaxing onto the bed. "I don't know about you, but I can't wait for the part of the prophecy to come true. I can't wait to be an Uchiha."

Iruka rolled his eyes before hitting Kyuubi's legs lightly. "Don't get too comfortable, they're still Uchiha's and we have no idea what they're capable of. For all we know there could still be more generations before this prophecy comes true. Take it with a grain of salt."

"Yeah, yeah." Kyuubi waved him off.

"Now, let's figure out a plan to get Naruto out of the situation he's in."

As soon as the doors closed to his father's study, Sasuke practically sprinted his way down the long corridor and into his room, the cage clutched against his chest, tightly. He wanted some alone time with Naruto before people came checking up on him. He wanted some answers, and quickly.

When he reached his room, he closed the door and locked it. He walked to his bed and set the cage on it gently before opening the door and letting the fox out.

Instantly before his eyes, Naruto transformed from the tiny fox into the teenaged boy. "Finally." the blonde grumbled, stretching out his limbs. "What's up with that cage?"

"It has a ward spell on it." Sasuke replied, studying the blonde as he looked around the room. "It forces demons to be in their simplest form. The hard part is getting them in there."

Naruto hummed in response. "Is this where I'll be staying?"

Sasuke sneered at the blonde. "Enough questions! It's my turn."

Naruto snickered at the impatient Uchiha. It was fun riling him up. "Says who?"

"Says me."

Naruto blinked innocently at him. "Why?"

"Cause I said so."

"Who died and made you in charge?"

"I am in charge! I'm a Lord's son!"

"That doesn't mean you are a Lord."

Sasuke's glare darkened as Naruto's smirk grew wider. The raven knew the blonde was messing with him but he couldn't help but respond to everything he was saying.

"And besides," Naruto gave him a light shrug as he walked over to an ottoman, flopping onto it lazily. "Demons don't follow those rules. We listen to whoever's the most powerful."

"We can have a fight. See who's more powerful."

Naruto's interest piqued and he looked at Sasuke excitedly. "Yeah?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, after you answer my questions."

Naruto thought it over carefully. He didn't have to tell the Uchiha everything if he didn't want too. And this was a chance to prove to the Uchiha and to his brother how powerful he is and how he deserves to be the Nine-Tails the prophecy was talking about. "Okay. But I want some questions answered too."

Sasuke shrugged. "Fair enough."

Naruto nodded and waited for Sasuke's first question.

"When you transform, how come you aren't naked?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a blank stare. "That's your first question?"

Sasuke could do nothing but angrily glare as the blonde began to laugh. A slight blush adorned the raven's cheeks and he crossed his arms over his chest. "So what of it?"

Naruto shook his head. Snickering. "Nothing. Just didn't realize you wanted to see me without clothes so badly. You could've just asked." He gave a shrug as Sasuke rolled his eyes in response. "I don't know all the demon physics-,"

"Not surprising."

Naruto shot him a glare for the rude interruption as the raven smirked in response. "But, all I do know is however I was before I transformed is how I'll be when I transform back."

Sasuke hummed in response.

"Now, will I be staying here? Like in this room?" Naruto looked around the room once again, studying everything.

Sasuke watched him carefully, a slight smile on his face. "Probably. My father will probably want you to stay in the dungeons, honestly, but I'm pretty sure I can convince him to keep you here with me."

"Dungeon?" Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to look at Sasuke again. "No thanks."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a smirk. "You really think you can escape out of a castle of demon slayers?"

"Yeah I can. I'm a Nine-Tails. Anyways, my turn to ask a question."

"What? I didn't ask a question." Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"Did so. You asked if I can escape."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That was a rhetorical question."

Naruto shrugged. "Still a question."

"It's a question that doesn't need to be answered. It doesn't count."

"Does so!"

"Does not!"

"Does so!"

"Dobe."

"What did you just call me?!" Naruto got up in Sasuke's face, glaring up at the slightly taller raven as he smirked down at him.

"I called you a dobe since you don't seem to grasp the simplicity of the English language."

Naruto scoffed. "I can grasp English just fine! You're the one being stubborn about technicalities! The word question is literally in the phrase it's called!"

There was a knock on the door and the two stopped their arguing as Itachi opened the door, an eyebrow raised, and Kakashi standing behind him with a smile.

"Is everything all right in here?" Itachi asked as the two teens stepped away from each other.

"Yes." Both of them replied at the same time.

"Seems like there's some tension between you two." Kakashi replied.

There was silence before the two began to talk at once, each of them speaking loudly, trying to be heard over the other.

Both Itachi and Kakashi stared at them with their eyes wide, unable to distinguish between the two what was being said.

"Repeat that again?" Kakashi asked when both of them stopped, out of breath.

The two teens groaned, Naruto threw himself onto the bed while Sasuke just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pretty much from what I gathered," The four of them looked up as Kyuubi came up behind Kakashi, standing just in the doorway, Iruka behind him. "They were arguing over the matter of whether or not a rhetorical question is still a question?"

Everybody looked over at the two boys who nodded.

"It is." Everyone agreed and Naruto stuck out his tongue at the raven Uchiha.

"But does it count as a question that you ask somebody to get some information from them?"

The room was silent for a moment before Itachi spoke up. "No. It doesn't count."

Sasuke gave a superior smirk to Naruto who rolled his eyes.

"What's this about, again?" Iruka asked politely.

"Nothing." The two boys once again repeated at the same time.

"Well," Kakashi started. "I came to stop in to see if you wanted to join Iruka and Kyuubi on a castle ground tour, uh, I'm sorry I never got your name."

"Naruto. Naruto Uz-" The blonde was quickly interrupted by Kyuubi's hand covering his mouth. He glared up at his older brother.

"Yeah-ah. It's just Naruto. Demons don't have last names like that. Their names are usually just followed by the type of demon they are." Kyuubi tried to smoothly lie. He glanced at Iruka who stared at him in disbelief. Kyuubi himself wanted to slap him. Why would he try to make up a stupid lie like that?

Itachi tapped his chin before nodding. "That makes sense."

Kakashi just shrugged before looking back at the two youngest in the room. "So do you want to join us?"

Sasuke was about to decline his offer, hoping to get back into the question game he was having with Naruto, when the blonde himself excitedly screamed for them to join them. He blinked as suddenly the group of people were leaving his room. He scowled before slowly trailing after them.

oOooOooo

So how did you guys like it? I think it's a little longer than the usual chapter. And I'm hoping to keep the length of these chapters throughout the rest of the story.

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


	9. Chapter 9

"And this here," Kakashi guided the group down a large hallway. The hallway was long, carpeted in a rich, red color. There were large, marble columns that went down the whole length of the hallway. "This, is the Uchiha Hall of Sharingan." He threw his arms up in a grand gesture as he guided them down the hallway.

On each section of the wall, was a portrait of an Uchiha, sharingan activated.

Sasuke sighed loudly as he trailed behind the group. He rolled his eyes as Kakashi explained the history of the first Uchiha. He looked at Naruto who was barely standing still, looking around. He smirked to himself as he walked closer to the blonde.

"Wanna get out of here?" Sasuke whispered, paying special attention to his brother who always seemed to know when he was up to no good.

Naruto glanced at his brother and Iruka. Iruka was hanging onto Kakashi's every word, Naruto snickered to himself. He paid special attention to his older brother, he seemed to be getting close to Itachi. He narrowed his eyes before turning back to Sasuke, his own smirk on his face. "Yeah, let's go!" He loudly whispered.

Sasuke placed his finger to his lips, giving the blonde a glare. "Shh!" He hissed. He grabbed onto Naruto's hand and gently pulled him in the opposite direction.

Naruto allowed Sasuke to drag him around, taking in his surroundings as best as he could as Sasuke led him down hallway after hallway. "So, uh, where are we going?" He asked once he was sure he was utterly lost.

"To the training grounds." Sasuke replied quickly.

"It's this confusing to get there?"

Sasuke let out a snort. "Dobe." The blonde let out a growl. "I'm just trying to go a way so no one will see us."

Naruto's mind instantly headed south and his face darkened in a slight blush. He stayed silent.

Sasuke took a glance behind him, suspicious of the quietness. He stopped his walking and turned around fully to look at Naruto. "Why's your face red?"

At the question, Naruto's face darkened further. "Nothing!"

Sasuke shrugged, uncaring of what was on the blonde's mind. He just wanted to fight, to prove he could defeat a Nine-Tails. He turned and continued dragging the blonde.

They finally reached the doors that led to the outside. Sasuke took him out further, heading into the woods. "There's a clearing up here," he began to explain. "We can fight there."

Naruto perked up at the word, fight. He pulled his hand out of Sasuke's grip and skipped his way in front of him. "We're going to fight?"

"Yeah."

"Even though we both wanted to ask more questions?"

Sasuke glanced at him before looking straight ahead. "If we have any questions, we can ask them during the fight."

Naruto hummed in thought. He slowed his pace so he was walking side-by-side with the raven. "Okay, sounds good."

"Good, cause we're here." Sasuke led them through a thicket that opened into a large clearing. The grass leveled from over use of the area.

Naruto looked in awe at the large field. He smiled brightly before running to the middle of the area, laughing. "This is awesome!"

Sasuke gave a smirk before trailing after the blonde, lazily. "So, what are the rules?"

Naruto thought to himself before turning to the raven with a mischievous grin. "What about a free-for-all?"

Sasuke nodded. "Okay, but with some limitations."

"Like what?"

"No transforming into your fox form." At this, Naruto glared at Sasuke. "And I won't use my sharingan."

Naruto nodded. "Sounds fair enough."

"We'll keep it to the clearing. First one to be out of commission, loses."

"Anything else?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Let's go."

As soon as those words, came out of the raven's mouth, Naruto jumped away, throwing a fire spell.

A quick dodge and a snort. "Predictable." He said to himself as he watched Naruto distance himself. He once again smirked to himself. What a fun battle this is going to be.

Kyuubi had to admit, the history of the Uchiha's, was boring. The first part of the tour was actually interesting, and the mansion was beautiful. But learning about a bunch of dead men who had the power to control demons, wasn't one of his favorite parts of history. And Kakashi can go on, and on, about them.

He glanced to Itachi who was staring pointedly at Kakashi while he was talking. His chin resting in a thoughtful position in his hand. He gave him a 'psst', trying to get his attention. "Itachi!" He hissed.

The raven still didn't respond.

Kyuubi huffed before gently nudged him in the side.

The raven suddenly stiffened, standing up straighter and quickly putting his arm down. He looked over at Kyuubi, his eyes wide. "What?"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the weird way Itachi was acting. "I tried talking talking to you but you didn't answer."

"Oh, yeah. I was sleeping."

Kyuubi snorted."Sleeping?"

Itachi chuckled. "Yeah. Kakashi tends to repeat himself and I need to catch up on sleep. So, I came up with a solution. Power naps."

Kyuubi shook his head. "You are something else."

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Itachi suddenly asked as Iruka and Kakashi continued onto the next portrait.

"And do what?" Kyuubi asked, slightly curious on what the Uchiha wanted.

Itachi gave him a predatory look and smile. "Whatever you want." His voice slightly deeper.

The red-head blushed, and turned away. A shiver ran down his spine as Itachi's demeanor changed. He didn't respond.

"You're adorable."

Kyuubi's face darkened further and he turned to glare at Itachi. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not!"

"Come on, we can go to the gardens and just talk." Itachi wrapped his arm smoothly over Kyuubi's shoulder. He turned them around and Kyuubi stopped him from moving any farther. "Wait. Where's my bro-" He stopped, almost realizing his mistake. "Uh, where's your brother and Naruto?"

Itachi lifted his free arm up in a shrug. "If they were smart, they probably left out of boredom too. Don't worry, they can't get into much trouble in this kingdom, guards are stationed everywhere."

"O-oh, okay." Kyuubi allowed Itachi to guide him towards the garden, still a little unsure on how his brother was doing.

Once they left the hall, Itachi casually wrapped his arm around Kyuubi's waist, continuing forward.

Kyuubi's face darkened. "Wh-what are you doing?" He questioned the taller raven but made no attempt to move Itachi's arm.

"Hm?" The raven played innocent and looked down at the red-head. "What do you mean?"

"Your arm?!"

Itachi only smirked as he looked forward once again. "Sh. Don't be so loud, do you want Kakashi to find us and bore us to death?"

"No." Kyuubi pursed his lips and allowed Itachi to have his moment. This time.

ore us to death?"

"No." Kyuubi pursed his lips and allowed Itachi to have his moment. This time.

It didn't take the pair long to reach the gardens. Kyuubi looked on in awe at the beautiful plants in the area. He pried himself out of Itachi's grip and lightly jogged to a small area of roses where a gazebo was placed. He went inside and leaned forward against the rail, looking out further into the garden.

Itachi leisurely followed after him, leaning his arms against the railing and staring at Kyuubi with a slight smile.

"It's beautiful." Kyuubi whispered. A breeze came through, causing his red hair to fall from its place.

Itachi gently brushed the strand behind his ear. "This place suits you."

Kyuubi glanced at him with a blush. He smiled at him. "I grew up in the forest and yet, I can never get over how beautiful it is."

"I want to know more about you." Itachi said casually. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met before."

Kyuubi turned away, feeling slightly guilty. "I don't doubt it."

Itachi watched him until a loud bang caught their attention.

"What was that?" Kyuubi looked up, eyes wide.

Itachi looked out and saw smoke coming from farther out in the forest. "I don't know, but it looks like it's coming from over there."

Kyuubi looked worriedly up at Itachi. "Do you think Naruto and Sasuke are okay?"

"Let's go see."

"Finally." Kakashi sighed out happily. He didn't know how much longer he could go on and on talking about the previous Uchiha's.

"Huh?" Iruka looked up at Kakashi confused. Iruka was trying to intently take in all the information of the Uchiha's that Kakashi was willing to give out. "Finally what?"

"It's just you and me alone." Kakashi pushed Iruka up against the wall, his arm just above Iruka's head.

"Eh?" Iruka looked up at Kakashi confused, a slight blush on his face before he turned to look down the hallway, only to find it empty. "Where did everybody go?"

Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and shrugged. "I didn't expect Sasuke to follow us on the tour, to be honest, but I knew he would've got bored way before Itachi would. And I knew Itachi was trying to impress Kyuubi and wanted to show off a little bit of his wealth before trying to get him alone. They just lasted a lot longer through the history of Uchiha's than I expected."

"Wait," Iruka stood up from leaning against the wall and held his hand in his chin. "Why did you want me alone?"

"To have you all to myself." He took a step closer to Iruka. "To touch." He grabbed Iruka's hands in his. "To hold." He yanked on the brunettes arms, causing him to let out a squeak and fall not to gracefully into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi gazed down at him with a smirk. "And to kiss." He leaned down and pressed his lips against his the brunette's.

Iruka stared at Kakashi wide eyed, his cheeks being dusted a light pink. He closed his eyes and began to kiss back. Until logic brought him back to his senses. His eyes opened wide once again and he pushed against Kakashi's chest. "Kakashi! What do you think you're doing?!"

Kakashi blinked once at him, giving him a confused look. "Kissing you." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Iruka 'tched' before crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the silver haired man. "I mean, why?"

"Because you're cute." An eyebrow raised with his answer.

Iruka felt himself getting flustered, unsure of what to say next. "W-well, you can't!"

Kakashi looked taken aback. He could tell the brunette at least liked the attention. So why would he say something like that? "Why can't I?"

"Because!" Iruka shouted, sorta childishly. He stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Because we need to keep it professional. We are employees of the Uchiha. And it's not professional if we're fraternizing with each other." He nodded, feeling confident and firm in his answer. Kakashi will understand and then he could focus on getting the three of them out of the evil clutches of the Uchiha's.

Kakashi nodded. "So it's a chase you want. Fair enough, it wouldn't be as fun if there was no work, right?" He gave a wink to Iruka before beginning to continue down the hallway.

Iruka nodded. "Exact-" he paused as Kakashi's words finally sunk in. "Wait a minute!" He jogged to catch up to Kakashi, giving him a glare as he began to walk the same pace. "That's not what I'm saying! There's plenty of other people in this kingdom, you don't have to chase after me!"

"Yes, there are. But none of them are you, and that's the problem." Kakashi smiled down at him. "Here's the dining room, the feast should be ready soon."

Iruka rolled his eyes before gazing into the room that Kakashi pointed out.

It was large, three long windows from the ceiling to the floor showed the guests inside the view of the garden. Iruka could just barely make out a gazebo in the distance. And if it wasn't for his demonic ability to see so far, he wouldn't be able to see Kyuubi and Itachi standing in the gazebo. He let out a small sigh, at least he was safe, that just left Naruto.

"What is that?" A female maid pointed out one of the windows and they all started to flock to it, murmuring.

Kakashi and Iruka gazed at each other before also looking out the window.

Smoke was blowing up and into the wind from a far off distance.

Iruka felt his heart drop. "How do we get out there?" He turned to Kakashi, hoping he hid the desperation in his voice.

"Follow me." Kakashi gave him a nodded before hurriedly walking out of the room.

The only thing in Iruka's mind was Naruto's wellbeing as he followed closely behind Kakashi.

oOooOooo

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter of Demon of my Dreams! Left you a little bit on a cliff hanger. Hopefully you guys won't mind too much, haha!

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review.

~tachiequillsluv


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke jumped back with a smirk as Naruto sent a punch his way and missed, nearly losing his balance. "You gotta be better than that, dobe."

"Shut up, stupid teme." Naruto growled.

"Did you know your parents?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

The question threw the blonde off as he was about to lunge forward, instead, actually falling to the ground. "Huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up straight from his defensive position. Clearly the blonde was more clumsy than he realized. So much for them being equal sparring partners. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I said, did you know your parents?"

Naruto stood up, brushing himself off. "Yeah. I knew them for a few years."

Sasuke studied the blonde. "Where did you go after they died?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "It's my turn to ask a question."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Then what's your question?"

Naruto pursed his lips together, unable to think of one.

Sasuke smirked. "Exactly. You can ask two questions if you want." His smirk grew larger. "That's if you can think of any."

"Teme." Naruto hissed, glaring at the raven. "Fine."

"So where did you go?"

"I ran away with my bro-" he coughed, almost forgetting he couldn't tell the whole truth to Sasuke. He cleared his throat as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "With my uh, best friend. We escaped deep into the forest, far away from any humans or other demons."

"So why come all the way out here now?" Sasuke's curiosity was piqued as question after question popped into his mind.

Naruto chose to ignore the fact that Sasuke asked a third question. Instead a sad look crossed his face as he remembered the events that led to him running away.

"Me and my friend got into an argument over something really stupid. And I'm not very good with directions so I lost. But then I smelled your food and here we are."

"What did you guys fight over?"

Naruto realized that they probably weren't going to be going back to sparring, so he sat down with a huff, cross-legged. "On who the prophecy was about."

"Prophecy?" Sasuke followed Naruto's lead and sat down in front of him. One arm propped up on his knee. "What prophecy?"

"There's a prophecy that every demon knows." Naruto began. He recalled the story that Iruka told him multiple times. "The Prophecy is a tale written by the Gods. The Gods agreed that Demons and Humans will always be at war together. Only the strongest of each species will survive, for demons, that is the Nine-Tails and for humans, the Uchiha's. The Gods agreed that this will be their fate until the strongest Nine-Tails is born and the strongest Uchiha as well. Together the two will bring about peace. For humans, a boy of ten will carry the Amerestu Sharingan,the eyes of death. For demons. The Nine-Tailed fox of burgundy hay, will be the bearer of life. The two will unite and create life, the first human-demon hybrid."

Sasuke took in Naruto's words, staying silent. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "And who do you think the prophecy is about?"

"Me, of course." Naruto puffed out his chest, feeling prideful.

Sasuke quickly stood up, his eyes narrowed further into a deathly glare. "No Uchiha would ever mate with a filthy demon."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, ignoring Sasuke's anger. "The prophecy isn't wrong so of course it'll happen. And weren't you the one with the sharingan?"

"My brother was the one who defeated the Nine-Tails and he definitely wouldn't mate with the likes of you!" Sasuke's anger began to consume him, the sharingan spinning wildly.

"W-woah, Sasuke!" Naruto quickly scrambled to stand, a small shiver of fear running through his body. "I thought we agreed no sharingan?!" He could still back away at a normal pace, so now he knew Sasuke was telling the truth. He made a mental note to himself to never piss off Itachi.

Sasuke took a step forward at the cowering blonde. "There's no agreeing with a demon who is obviously delusional!" He took in a deep breath, making hand signals at a rapid pace.

Naruto tried to follow the movements to see what kind of spell he was casting. Iruka taught him and Kyuubi about the difference between demon magic and human spell casting, humans must use hand signs or at least some sort of object to conjure the magic surrounding them. Demons on the other hand, can access it easily, as simple as a twitch of the finger can cause damage. He wished he had paid more attention to the different signals. But whatever spell Sasuke was casting, he mad to dodge, now. In an instant, he transformed into his fox form just as a large fireball was formed in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped back and exhaled, sending the fireball into the spot where Naruto was standing, causing a large explosion.

Kyuubi was itching to transform to reach his little brother faster. He just knew something bad had happened. The closer he got to the where the explosion happened, the more dread ran through him. Itachi guiding him through the maze of the Uchiha estate was not getting him there fast enough.

"They're probably in the clearing." Itachi said over his shoulder as he kept his steady pace down the path. "It's not too far now."

Kyuubi nodded, not saying anything except silently hoping he gets there in time.

"Itachi!" A voice called out and the pair stopped, much to Kyuubi's dismay, and turned to see Iruka and Kakashi running down the other path towards them.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"No." Itachi shook his head. "But whatever it is, it's coming from the training grounds just up ahead. I believe Naruto and Sasuke are most likely involved."

"Let's get going." Kakashi replied before starting to run in the direction, the three following close behind.

When they reached the clearing, the center of the field had a small crater, a small fire ablaze in the middle. Kyuubi's eyes widened as he saw the destruction of the field. His eyes searched wildly for any sign of his brother. Closer to the other edge of the clearing, he spotted the raven performing spells, his brother in his fox form dodging the attacks. "Naruto!" He began to run towards them when a strong grip grasped his arm.

"Don't rush in, Kyuubi, it's dangerous." Itachi warned. He scanned the area and mentally sighed. It was rare for his brother to lose control of his emotions but it's happened before. Calming him down was going to be one hell of a task on it's own. "We need to get Sasuke to calm down."

Kyuubi pulled his arm away and glared at the raven. Before turning back to his brother and Sasuke. He began to walk towards them, Itachi, Iruka and Kakashi cautiously following behind.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out. "You need to stop this, now!" His tone lost its playfulness that was usually accompanied it.

The words fell on deaf ears as the angered raven sent another fire spell at the fox.

"Sasuke. Enough is enough." Itachi's voice boomed out.

Kyuubi let out a small sigh. The idiocy of these humans thinking that words were going to stop someone this angered. He looked at the three of them, making sure no one was paying attention to him. He concentrated hard, he was unsure of how to calm a person down. Iruka mostly taught them defense magic. He kept his gaze on the angered younger Uchiha and felt the energy flow through his arm. He quickly pointed and watched as Sasuke suddenly stopped, the sharingan disappearing instantly.

Both Kakashi and Itachi were surprised and slightly confused at the change in Sasuke. Iruka sent Kyuubi a small glare as the redhead just shrugged.

Naruto's fox form instantly transformed back into his human self and before anyone could stop him, he ran in the direction of the Uchiha manor.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out after him. He turned back to the group. "I'm going to go after him."

Kakashi and Itachi both nodded and watched as the brunette followed after the running blonde. Kakashi turned back to Sasuke who seemed to be in a daze. He walked over and placed his hands on the raven's shoulders. "Let's go, Sasuke."

Kyuubi watched Kakashi walked away and then turned to look at Itachi who still had his back facing him. The redhead sheepishly scratched at the back of his head. "Um, do you want to go back?"

Itachi stayed silent and then slowly turned to him. A blank expression on his face. "So, how long did you think you could get away with hiding the fact that you're a demon?"

oOooOooo

How did you guys like it? It's been awhile since I've updated and I apologize for that. And then for leaving you at a cliffhanger too. But that's just more incentive to come back and read more, haha!

As always, if you liked it please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


End file.
